Draper
Jamie Draper, better known as Draper (sometimes stylized as DЯΔPEЯ), is a UK based artist that's been releasing with Monstercat since late 2012. Jamie is also known for having a drastic style change since joining, from Dubstep to more pop-style music. Timeline 2012 December * December 26, 2012: Draper released his debut Monstercat single, Night Rider (featuring Phoebe Ray). The song, which is Ray's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 012 - Aftermath. 2013 June * June 17, 2013: Draper released his second single on Monstercat, Men & Machines. The song was featured on Monstercat 014 - Discovery. December * December 11, 2013: Draper released his first Monstercat free release, Men & Machines (Redemption). The song was a VIP mix of his earlier song Men & Machines. 2014 September * September 5, 2014: Draper released Coloured Glass (featuring Kate Walsh), a promo single off of his Perspectives EP. The song, which is Walsh's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour. * September 12, 2014: Draper released his debut Monstercat EP, Perspectives EP. *# Coloured Glass (feat. Kate Walsh) *# New Rules *# Joyride *# With You (feat. Alby Hobbs) ** With You, which was featured on Monstercat 019 - Endeavour along with Coloured Glass (feat. Kate Walsh), was Alby Hobbs' first appearance on Monstercat. October * October 27, 2014: Draper released his second free release on Monstercat, Ghost Town. 2015 January * January 14, 2015: Draper released his third Monstercat single, Pressure (featuring Laura Brehm). The song was featured on Monstercat 021 - Perspective. April * April 10, 2015: Draper released his fourth single on Monstercat, Inertia. The song was featured on Monstercat 022 - Contact. July * July 29, 2015: Draper released his fifth Monstercat single, On You (featuring Alby Hobbs). The song, which was Hobbs' second Monstercat appearance (after Draper's With You), was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage. August * August 10, 2015: Draper released his sixth single on Monstercat, Chrysalis, in collaboration with Protostar. The song was featured on Monstercat 023 - Voyage along with On You (feat. Alby Hobbs). 2016 January * January 11, 2016: Draper released his seventh Monstercat single, All I See (featuring Laura Brehm). The song was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance. June * June 29, 2016: Draper released his eighth single on Monstercat, Ready For Us (featuring SYKES). The song, which was SYKES' only Monstercat appearance, and Draper's last Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 028 - Uproar. The song was the last video on the Monstercat YouTube channel with the genre-color visualizer. Monstercat uploads # Night Rider (feat. Phoebe Ray) #* December 26, 2012 # Men & Machines (Music Video) #* June 17, 2013 # Men & Machines (Redemption) #* December 11, 2013 # Coloured Glass #* September 5, 2014 # With You (feat. Alby Hobbs) #* September 12, 2014 # Ghost Town #* October 27, 2014 # Pressure (feat. Laura Brehm) #* January 14, 2015 # Inertia #* April 10, 2015 # On You (feat. Alby Hobbs) #* July 29, 2015 # Chrysalis (with Protostar) #* August 10, 2015 # All I See (feat. Laura Brehm) #* January 11, 2016 # Ready For Us (feat. SYKES) #* June 29, 2016 Trivia Collaborated with * Protostar (1) Artists featured * Phoebe Ray (1) * Kate Walsh (1) * Alby Hobbs (2) * Laura Brehm (3) * SYKES (1) Category:Artists Category:Draper discography Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Electro Artists Category:House artists Category:Circus artists Category:Seeking Blue artists Category:Electronic artists